Prowl and sparkling
by StoryMaker7
Summary: Prowl is walking around Dinobot island and finds a Protoform, but Blackarachnia attacks and the protoform activates, scanning both of them. They get a big surprise, and no it's not a BlackarachniaXProwl story.on hold
1. Chapter 1

I thank God for all my inspiration.

This is after Prowl gets his armor upgrade and before predicons rising.

A black and gold figure walked through a densely thick forest. Suddenly out of the forest and into a small clearing appeared Prowl, the ninjabot of the earth bound Autobot team.

A beep was sounded and Prowl put a finger to the side of his head saying "This is Prowl here."

"_Prowl it's Optimus."_ said the leader of their group "_Have you found the disturbance yet."_

"No not yet. There doesn't seam to be anything around this perimeter." he said as he looked around.

"_Well keep looking. We can never be to careful. Whatever it was it sent out a massive energy pulse that almost made the city black out."_

Prowl nodded and said "I'll call you if I find anything Prowl out." a beep was heard as he put his hand down. He kept walking through the field, unknown to him that he was being fallowed by an eight legged figure.

The figure was then seen more clearer, it was a giant mechanical spider. It said in it's feminine voice "What is that Autobot doing on my island?" It then returned to fallowing its pry as he went through another brush of bushes.

Prowl kept looking through the woods until he felt something. It was like a wave of energy hitting him but not roughly, it felt more rhythmically, like when he's humming while doing processer over matter. He moved towards the source of energy. His unknown eight legged tagalong never far behind.

He came to another clearing and gasped at what he saw. It was a protoform case. He ran up to it and felt like his air intake was stuck. On the case the protoform was in was the sign of the ninja dojo he was a student in. He rubbed his fingers against the symbol with one hand and started to reminisce.

_Flash back: _

_Prowl stood over his teacher as he said "You must not sacrifice the future to save the pass." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_You will someday." _

_Then he turned gray and never awoke._

Prowl came out of his thoughts and said "Yes, I do understand, now." he extended his hand to open the case.

Meanwhile "Hugh! A protoform? What's it doing here. Hugh! Maybe I can use it to get rid of my organic side! Make a new body…" she then saw Prowl open the case "Hugh? What's he doing? This could be my only chance!"

When Prowl opened the case he said "Hu? Fascinating." inside the case was a protoform that was as small as a human, but it was fuller, like a stuffed toy doll. Prowl put his hand in to try to retrieve it as he said "At least this will make it easer to get it back to the base." as soon as he was about to touch it he heard a "NO!" He turned around to see a giant spider transform in midair into Blackarachnia. Prowl turned fully to protect the protoform, but as he tried to take his hand out of the case he accidentally touched the protoform and it activated. It unleashed a stunning blue light that at that moment everything seamed to stand still as a see blue light covered the aria. Prowl stood frozen with a determent look as he shielded the protoform, while Blackarachnia stood in midair with her claws extended towards Prowl and her fangs showing as she was opening her mouth to give a lethal bite. A mechanical voice from the case then said _"Mech " _It scanned Prowl and started doing some calculations and daigrams in it's processer "_Ninja from the dojo. Statutes: Advanced in processer over matter. Alt: Moterbike with side car. Armor: Upgrade. Yukotron's helmet. Current position appears: Protecting Protoform. __**Data accepted. **_Suddenly we see Prowls face materialize and then we fly over to Blackaracknia. "_Femme"_ A diagram of her appears_"Missing Elitguard. Statutes: Spider abilities and advanced in science. Alt: Organic spider. New form of transforming. Current position appears: To be attacking trespasser. __**Data accepted. **_It looked around again and found something. White Flowers_. Object: Flowers: Sweet cicelys data scanning..__** Parrental units and extra chosen. Begin protoform data builder.**_

Another flash appeared and time came to again, but both bots held their own processer's. Blackarachnia fell face first into the dirt and Prowl fell to his knees and then let his head fall to the ground. The flowers just bent down as some withered.

Blackarachnia then said with confusion and anger "What happened?"

Prowl looked up and then said in shock "The protoform!" He got up fast but had to hold his head again. After a moment his processer calmed down and he began to walk to the case. He looked in and gasped.

"What is it?" asked Blackarachnia, with a little pain.

Prowl just kept staring down at the case. Inside the case was no longer a protoform but a sparkling.

The sparkling was femme with an oval shaped head that was black accept for halfway down her face close to her mouth and her chin came down pointed where the same color gray as Prowls, but pointed like Blackarachnia's. The rim of the helm was gold. The helm had a small bandana, in the middle it spiked down only halfway. On the left side of her helm right above her band where lavender purple sweet cicelys with a gold web in print surrounded them. Her main optics where large blue but two smaller purple ones where above them. Her neck was black and so was her chest, it had two purple optics on her chest like Blackarachnia, the middle of her chest had more flowers with the same golden spider web around them. Her shoulder where round like Prowl's where before the upgrade with a golden trim on the bottom part. Her arms where gray like Prowl's until it hit her black sleeve with a gold bands, black went down to her knuckle's that had a gold trim. She had a gold web design going less then half up her arm. Her claws where smaller then Blackarachnia's and they where gold. Her back and front sides where black. The upper part of her back had two very small spider legs like Arachnias with a gold tip. The middle of her belly going from the chest plate down to the gold swim suit bottom was gray like Prowl's. She had three very tinny little spider legs {only an inch} coming from the sides of her hips like string, they had gold tips. Her legs were gray with gold on the sides of her legs {They looked like the markings on Blackarachnia's legs} until a little before her knees black boots going all the way down to her pede's. they where thin like Arachnia's but squire at the tip and flat bottom boots like Prowls with a gold tip that went around the bottom and black spider webbing that went up about two inches before her knees. Her spider abdomen was black with a gray stripe, the middle of it had the flowers with the same gold web design around it. And finely she had lavender purple lips like Arachnia but thinner.

Prowl hesitated but he stretched out his hand in the case and rubbed the little femme's helm. Instantly he felt a connection to this little one. Blackarachnia regained her strength and came up to the case. The little femme eye's twitched and then opened. Prowl gasped at those large blue main optics, all he could do was stare at them. In that instance he loved her. When Blackarachnia saw this she gasped. The sparkling looked at both of them. Her thought processer with a more mechanical feminine voice told her _"Sire" _as she looked at Prowl, and as she looked at Blackaracknia is said _"creator."_ She smiled at them and begged to be picked up. Fallowing his instincts, Prowl quickly complied and picked her up.

"No." he turned around to see that it was Blackarachnia who said that. She was staring wide eyed and shaking. Prowl then said "Are you-" but he didn't get to finish. "NO! It can't be! It's useless now!" Prowl then said offended "Excuse me?" she glared daggers at him and said "Don't you see. It's alive now. It has organic in it. Now I can't use it to rid myself of this organic side of mine." The little femme whimpered at this but Prowl rocked her to calm her down. Prowl was shocked but angered by this and said "How can you say that!" now Blackaracknia was shocked, she had never seen the quite ninja so angry and emotional before. He continued "How can you even think that. Don't you see. She's not just some sparkling!" his glasses went down and said more calmly "She's ours." She gasped again and said "No it can't be." she then glared again. "Well that's just perfect." The sparkling raised an optic in confusion. Prowl glared back at Arachnia and said "I can't believe you. You where going to sacrifice the future for your own gain."

"So what?"

"A wise bot once told me you should not give up the future to save the past."

"Nice philosophy."

Prowl was agitated but said as he looked down at the sparkling "Well what should we do now?"

The little femme had started turning her head back and forth to look at each of her parents as they talked.

"We?" he looked up to see her start walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever I want. You don't really expect me to take care of that thing."

"She's not an it and she's as much your responsibility as she is mine."

"Whatever. Have fun being a single parent." She waved a hand and turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't." he said and grabbed her by the arm.

She turned to him and said "How dare you. Let me go." She raised a clawed hand and was about to strike, but then she saw the little sparkling smiling at her and stretching her arms to ask to be held. She hated to admit it but she did feel a small connection to the sparkling, just not that much. She lowered her hand with a defeated look on her face as she let out some air and said "Okay what do you want?"

Prowl smiled and said "You don't have to take care of her if you don't want to, but you will have to help me with her organic side."

"What do you mean. I thought you where the tree hugger" she raised an optic.

The little femme was getting bored at this stage and decided to use her thumb as a pacie.

Prowl frowned and said "I'm not a tree hugger and I mean, she's going to have some of your abilities when she get's older and she will need someone to help her control it. By the way how did you know I like nature."

"I've seen you when you come to the island and What? I thought you where all into this nature stuff. Why can't you teach her those things."

"Knowing about how her abilities work and actually knowing how it works first hand are two different things. And he where looking at me."

She raised her hands in defeat and said "Fems gotta take care of her territory, and fine, but only when she's old enough to use her abilities and that's it. The rest is all your's."

He nodded his head and said "Agreed." he looked down at the little fem who was sucking on her thumb. He smiled and said "Now I just got to tell the others." She took her thumb out of her mouth and stared back at him.

Arachnia turned back to him as she was already starting to leave and said "Oh now that's something I have to see. Optimus is not going to be happy."

"Neither is Sentinal."

"He's here too? Oh you have to let me come and see their faces."

Prowl looked sharply at her and said "I don't think it be wise to show you where the base is, and if you don't want anything to do with her life than you have no business coming."

She crossed her arms and said "Party pooper."

Prowl then said "Now for a name."

She turned and said as she walked away "That's your problem. I've done my part. Hope those two don't kill you when you tell them. And don't let her go in the water, her organic side won't survive."

Prowl looked on as he saw her leave, so did the little fem, then he looked down at the little femme and said "I guess I should start thinking of names on my way home."

So he went of to the beach and to the bout that brought him here.

On his way there he looked down at his little fem and thought again what his sensi told him _"Oh Yoketron, the only thing I've known to a sire. I know I have failed you, but I will not fail this new life. I'll take care of the future."_ and he said as he held her tight "Don't worry. I won't fail you like I did the others, and Yoketron. You are my daughter. Even though me and you're creator don't love each other, that doesn't mean I don't love you. You'll never be short of it.

Ratchet was in his medbay cleaning up some tools when all a sudden he heard the sound of a jet pack and a thud on the roof. He looked up and saw that Prowl was opening and climbing down the roof windows. He jumped down to the medic with his back turned to him. Ratchet cross his arms and said "And what exactly are you doing?" Prowl then said as her turned slowly to face the medic "I thought that you should be the first to see this." he opened his arms to show the small fem and Ratchet gasped. He then said "What exactly did you do?"

"Whaaa!" yelled the spooked little femme. Prowl rocked her and cooed "It's okay." he looked to Ratchet and said "I'll explain everything, but I need you to give her a check up."

Ratchet was about to yell again but saw the sniffling sparkling and let out a sigh as he said "All right give her here." So Prowl handed the little fem to him. She tried to resist but Prowl calmed her and so he started to explain what happened.

Once the check up was over Prowl said "And that's what happened."

Ratchet then said "I still don't like the idea of that femcon being the mother of your kid but what are you going to do when a protoform activates." he handed back the little fem and continued with "Well she's a femme, that's clear, and she's a techno organic."

Prowl raised an optic ridge and said "Like Sari?"

"Yeah you could say that. She also has some plant DNA that she scanned into her system but that's all I know."

Prowl stared down at the sleeping fem and said "So I guess I should ask Sari for some advise on organic life. I may know a lot about them but I don't have first hand experience."

Ratchet nodded and said "That sounds like a good idea. Only now we have to tell the others."

Prowl shuddered and said "Bumblebee will never let me live this down."

Ratchet chuckled "Bumblebee? What about Prime? Remember he has a history with that femcon."

"I'm sure I can handle him."

With a grim look Ratchet said "We'll just have to wait and see now won't we. Primes with the Elite guard so we can introduce her to the younger bots first."

Prowl nodded and said "That sounds like a good idea."

Ratchet nodded as well and left the medbay to get Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

When he came back Bumblebee was the first to say something "So what do you want us to see Doc bot?"

"Yeah what's the surprise?" asked Bulkhead.

When Ratchet opened the door to his medbay, there was Prowl sitting on the berth holding a now awake femme sparkling.

Bee and Bulkheads jaws dropped.

Bulkhead then said "Why is Prowl holding a sparkling that looks like Blackarachnia?"

Bee then said "Oh no don't tell me she went for Prowl! Nooooooo!"

Ratchet smacked him and said "Nock it off your scaring the poor thing!" they all saw the sparkling sniffling and about ready to cry but Prowl was able to stop her by holding her close to his spark and humming. The sparkling felt his warm spark and began to cuddle close to him. Prowl then looked up to the two shocked bots and said "I guess I should explain myself?"

"Uh yeah." Bee said plainly. Again he told the story of what happened.

Bee and Bulkhead considered this for a bit until Bee said "You know the boss bot is gonna kill you for this one."

Prowl bowed his head and said "I know." he just stared at the little one sleeping in his arms and said "But to tell you the truth I don't really care."

Their faces where a bit shocked by this. They always knew that he wasn't the one to really care about what others thought until he learned his lesson or he felt he did the right thing. At this point they couldn't tell which one it was.

The little one again began to stir and this time she really did take a notice at all the bots in the room. She began to whimper and they all noticed this. Bulkhead was the first to react and say "Aww it's okay little one. We're not gonna hurt ya. Right guys?" Bulkhead had extended a finger and the little fem who grabbed it and began to feel it so she could find out what it was exactly. She then looked at Bulkhead and her processer said _"Friend, strong, nice."_ Bee then said "Yeah where not-" "(_Unknown object) her defense system said." _"Yow!" he had extended his finger like Bulkhead but instead of getting it hold it was bitten. Bee glared and then said "Yeah she's definitely your kid Prowl." they all chuckled at this. Bee got his finger back and smiled as he then said "But you know she is cute." he rubbed his finger. Her processer then told her _"Nice, fast, friend." _She then gave them sad eyes and Bee said "It's okay kid, just don't bite me again." The little femme smiled.

Suddenly they heard an engine come in to the base and the other sound of transforming. Finely they heard Optimus say "Hey where is everyone?"

"Uh oh." they all said. The femme just stared blankly at them.

Bee then exclaimed while making his arms fly in the air "Quick hide here!" She giggled at this.

Prowl then said "We are not hiding here. She is my daughter and she has just as much right to be here as me." he held her tight as he said this. She had become quit as he said that. Suddenly the door opened and in came Optimus saying as the others gasped "Here you all are. What are you all doing-" but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the sight. At first he was speechless with his jaw dropped and optics widened. The little femme in Prowl's arms was almost an exact replica of Blackaracknia, but she wasn't with any one, how could this of happened? He looked more carefully at the little fem and noticed that some of the qualities where a lot like- "PROWL!" RAAOOR! Optimu's engines roared as he was breathing with a snarl. He was held back by Bulkhead's strength and Ratchet's magnets. The little femme wailed at this. Prowl tried to calm her down by bouncing her as he said "Optimus calm down and let me explain." Optimus then got out of his team mates grasp and yelled as he ran up to him "TRAIROR!"

"Help! Somebody get me down from here!" Optimus was yelling as he hung from the giant factory magnet in the main room of the factory.

Prow then said from the bottom. "Not until you let me explain." Prowl had used processer over matter to lift Optimus up in the air and activate the magnet. He had left his little femme with Ratchet and the others so he could talk to Prime alone.

Optimus glared at Prowl as he said "How could you Prowl? You knew how I felt about Elita. I told you all just yesterday." After the battle with Lockdown Prowl had to explain about his origins not only to Jazz but to the whole team, even the Elite guard. But Optimus and the others had also decided to share a bit of their origins as well. Prowl looked annoyed at him and said "Optimus listen. Nothing happened between us. I have to feeling for Blackarachnia. You see what happened was that the thing that almost blacked out half the city was a protoform that landed on the island. But I did not know that I was also being fallowed by Blackarachnia." he then went on to retell his story. Optimus had calmed down now and said "I'm sorry Prowl, for the way I behaved, we're all friends here, family, and I let my rage blind me." he looked down shamefully. Prowl looked up at Optimus with a smile and said "It's okay Optimus I forgive you. Now are you ready to meat my daughter?" it stung Optimus a little to here that but he knew that he meant nothing by it. He nodded his head and Prowl let him down gently with the remotes of the magnet.

When Optimus was down he looked to Prowl with a small smile, which he returned. They walked balk into the medbay.

The little femme was in ratchets arms as he studied here with his strange optic tool. Her processer then said _"Healer, friend. Good spark."_ The voice by now was starting to sound less robotic and more of a young childs. It was becoming her own voice and thoughts.

They all heard the door open to the medbay and in came Optimus and Prowl. When the Sparkling saw them she whined a bit and snuggled close to Ratchet. The old medic didn't seam to notice this as he said "Well it looks like Prime decided to listen and not off line you."

Bee then said "Yeah then we would have had to ask for a new ninja, and so far Prowl is stiff enough."

Prowl glared at him but let it slide. He came up to Ratchet and asked with his hands to have his daughter back. Ratchet nodded and gave her back. She clung to Prowl and snuggled close to his chasise while hiding her face. Prowl smiled down at her and cooed "It's okay. No ones going to hurt you. I'm here." she looked up to him and smiled sweetly, but as Prowl turned to Optimus she gave a small squeek and hid her face back in Prowl's chasise. Optimus frowned sadly at this with regret written in his face. Prowl came up to him and said as he put a servo on his shoulder "Do you want to hold her." Optimus was shocked but before he could respond the sparkling with thrust into his arms. They both stared back at each other. Optimus was in aw. The little fem only fit in on of his hands. The little femmes didn't know what to make of him, her face had one of confusion as she raised an optic. When Optimus saw this facial expression, he froze. Elita would make the same facial expression when she was surprised as well. At that moment he didn't care if she was Prowl's daughter, she was still Elita's as well, and now he would always have a piece of her around. _"Oh Elita. My Elita. The only femme I have ever loved. I know you hate me, I know I did wrong by leaving you behind, but I will always protect your daughter. I won't fail you again."_ Optimus thought mournfully. He then did something that shocked them all. He gave the small sparkling a large but gentle hug as he shuttered and said "Pleas don't be afraid of me. I will always protect you, you my not be my daughter but I won't treat you any less." he then looked at Prowl and said "That is if you let me Prowl." Prowl smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way Optimus." but then he pointed a finger at him and said "But always remember that she is my daughter." Optimus nodded his head and then smiled down at the small sparkling who finely thought in her own thoughts _"Protectore, friend, uncle Opy."_

**Okay what do you guys think. I want you guys to give me some sparkling goodness ideas and and some songs you think might be good for the story. I'm not really a B.A. X Prowl fan, so they really aren't a couple in this story, but maybe she will be with some one els.. But this just got in my head and I just had to write it. It was just to good of an idea to pass up. I'm pretty proud of this peace. **

**Next chapter the little fem gets a name and we'll see how the Elit guard reacts.**

**God bless.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

The little sparkling smiled wide up to the big blue and red autobot and giggled sweetly and begged to be let closer. Optimus put her to his face and she grabbed on to it and he laughed as the others did too. Prowl chuckled and then came up to them and said "My if I have my daughter back." Optimus chuckled and said "Sure." but before he did "But you better take good care of her." Prowl received the little one and said "Don't worry I wouldn't taker care of her any other way." he brought her close to his chest and smiled. The others found it a bit strange to see the ,sometime to them, cold ninja in such a warm state, all because of a sparkling.

Bumblebee then said "So what's her name?" Prowl grabbed his chin and said "I actually haven't given her one yet."

The others began to think.

Bee then said "How bout Chibe Blackarachnia?"

They all stared at him like 'what?' So did the sparkling.

Bee looked around at them and said "Hey Sari told me about them okay, I think they're like the smaller version of something."

Prowl then said "I don't think that I want to call her after her mother."

Again Optimus felt a little stun but it went away when he saw the sweet face of the sparkling and then he said "How about Elita-2?" They all looked at him, but Prowl just said "Like I said I don't want to name her after her mother."

The little femme thought _"What's a mo-th-er? Is it my creator their talking about?"_

Ratchet then said "How about just baby? That's what humans call their young."

Optimus then said "Not very creative. Don't you think?"

"Neither was your idea lover bot." Ratchet crossed his arms.

Optimus blushed at this. Bee chuckled at this and then said "How about chump or biter. She's got a strong bite for a sparkling."

"That's because of her fangs Bumblebee." Prowl said with a raised optic. The little sparkling giggled at this. Bee then said "Hey that sounds cool. Fang." he had a goofy smile. Prowl then said "I don't want her to sound like some gruff mech." Bee then said "Why not she seams to like it." she was still giggling at this she thought _"He sounds funny."_

Bulkhead then finely spoke as he pointed out "Hey what are those purple things on her head and chasis?"

They all looked at them and Prowl then said "Those are flowers Bulkhead. To be precise their sweet cicelies. Though I've never seen them purple."

"Well she did scan a plant. That must of bean the type. The purple is probably from Blackarachnia." Ratchet said.

Prowl then looked down at his little fem and saw that those little flowers looked so real. He rubbed her helm where the flowers where , they even felt like flowers. He then looked at the little fems face and saw how beautiful and sweet she looked, just like the- "That's it."

They all looked at him and Bulkhead said "What's it?"

Prowl looked up at them and said "Her name." he then brought the little fem to his face and said "For on now you're my Sweet Cicely. Do you like that name?" She made a small sqeeul and he said "I guess that's a yes." The little fem thought _"That's my flower! Is that what I'm going to be called now, is that my name? I like it. But what do I call you? I know who you are but do I call you something different?" _her face gave one of puzzlement and Prowl gave one back, they looked a lot alike. Optimus then said with a said smile "Like father like daughter."

Bumblebee then said "So what are you going to let her call you."

Prowl then said "I've heard many younglings call their sires many things but I think when she starts talking she'll call me-um-daddy."

"_Daddy. I like it."_ the little sparkling grabbed his face and cuddled it. Prowl smiled and said "I guess she likes it."

Suddenly "GRUMBLE!"

"What was that?" asked Bee.

"GRUMBLE!" they all looked at Sweet Cicely. "Grumble." the little fem started to whimper and began to cry. The others held their adios as Prowl bounced her up and down and tried to hush her. Bulkhead then said "What's the matter with her?" Another grumble and another cry. Prowl then said "I think she's hungry. I heard that when organics are hungry they make that noise from their fuel tanks, or stomachs."

Ratchet opened a cabinet and took out some oil, he then punched a whole through it with a thick pipe. He then handed it to Prowl and said "Here give her this." Prowl did so and at first all seamed well, he kept her head elevated, until she spit it out and began to cry again. They where both messy now. Bee then said "What's wrong? She doesn't like oil?"

Prowl then thought and said "I think I have an idea. Bumblebee get the fridge and the blender." Bee ran off to get it.

Bulkhead then asked "How's that going to help?"

Prowl then said "Just wait and see."

Bee came back with the fridge and blender, he then gave it to Prowl. Prowl then picked some vegetables and sadly some meat, that he shuddered at. _"I don't like the idea of using animal flesh but sadly organics need protean, let's see if it works with spiders, even though they eat fluids of an insect." _He blended the food and after he did he added it to the oil and then gave it to the sparkling. She stopped crying and was contempt to just drink her new food source. They all relaxed and put their hands down as she was now quit.

Optimus then said "She has a strong vocal processer."

Bee then said "Probably from the mom's side."

Optimus and Prowl both glared at him.

Bee chuckled nervously and said "I'll just stop now."

Optimus then replied "That would be appreciated."

Sweet Cicely stopped sucking on the pipe and began to cry again.

They held their adios again and be said "What is it now?"

Prowl then put her to his shoulder and began to pat her back, suddenly "PURP!"

Again they relaxed and Ratchet then said "What was that?"

Prowl then said "She had what the humans called gas. It happens after eating."

"_I feel weird with all this weird black stuff on me." _the little fem began to poke the black oil on herself and then on her father's. Prowl saw the mess as well and said "I guess it's time for a wash."

"You can use the sink." said Ratchet as he pointed to it. Prowl nodded his thanks and went up to it and turned on the water. He made sure that it wasn't to cold or to hot for her and then let it fill up the sink. Once it was filled he gently put her in it while elevating her head so she wouldn't drown. Since she was part organic she could drown from being under water to long. He carefully scooped up water and let it go down her body. Ratchet then came up to him and said "Here use this new wash rack. It's soft so it won't hurt her." the ninja smiled his appreciation, the old medic smiled too. He then said as Prowl started to wash off the oil on her body "Here let me help you with that, I think I have some soap that will help." He got the soap and started to help him wash the little fem. Along with some comments here and there about how soft his movements should be.

The little fem thought _"Ah this is nice, I like this stuff. What is it?" _

She began to move her arms up and down and the water began to splash. She giggled a little.

Prowl had gotten a little wet and said "I think you've had enough bath time."

"That's right." said Ratchet as he took the little fem from his arms and rapped her in a towel. He then said as he threw a towel at Prowl "Now get yourself cleaned up. I don't want you to get her dirty after she just got clean."

The others chuckled at Ratchets attempt to be ruff in a soft situation, but Prowl complied and began to clean himself up. Ratchet took the little fem to a berth and began to dry her.

"_Healer has such gentle hands." _The little fem yawned and began to nod of. Prowl came up to them and said "I think it's time for bed." He grabbed her in his arms and was about to head off to his room when Optimus stopped him and said "Wait a minute there Prowl. You're not thinking of letting her sleep in your room are you?" Prowl then said "Why not?" Optimus raised an optic and said "I thought you would of known that she might get sick in the cold." Prowl then said "But her organic side involves a spider. I don't think she will become ill from being in her environment." Ratchet then said "But she's still Cybertronion, plus Sari is a techno organic and she can get sick like other humans. It's also only her first day of being online and she isn't leaving this medbay until I see she's fit to, and sense the mother isn't here you'll have to stay here in the med bay to help her through her first night."

Prowl then sighed "You're right, she might get sick after only one day on line and with her organic side we can never be too sure. I'll stay here tonight with her." Ratchet nodded his head with approval and so did the others. They all soon said their good nights and went off to recharge.

Prowl laid on the berth and held his little fem close to his heart and said "Goodnight my little Sweet Cicely."

"_Goodnight daddy."_ The little sparkling yawned one more time and came close to his spark so she could get warm. Ratchet saw this and gave Prowl an old sheet of Sari's. He nodded his thanks and rapped the little one in the blanket. Ratchet left and Prowl looked down at her and gave her a kiss on the helm and went off to recharge himself. It was 9:00 p.m.

The sounds of a wailing sparkling where heard at 12:00 a.m. in the morning. Prowl's optics turned on and saw his little fem wailing and her intake was grumbling again. Prowl yawned and said "What already. How many times do you need to be fed?"

"She needs to be fed every 2-3 cycles." Prowl looked up to see Ratchet walk in. He got up on the berth and said "Sorry Ratchet I did not mean to disturb you."

Ratchet yawned and said "Don't worry young bot. I'm use to having my stasis naps interrupted." Prowl nodded as Ratchet went to the counter and blended some food with oil. He handed it to Prowl and said "Here. Your going to have to get use to getting up late at night. She'll be crying for more in about 2-3 hours." Prowl took the bottle and began to feed Sweet Cicely.

Prowl smiled down at her and Ratchet just watched on with a smile. Prowl noticed this and said "What is it Ratchet? Is something the matter?"

Ratchet chuckled and said "You." Prowl raised an optic. He then said "You grew up from an irresponsible loner hotshot into, well as the humans say it, a dad. You grew up kid. I guess you could say I'm proud of you." Prowl was shocked by this and Ratchet saw this and said "Sorry kid I didn't mean to-"

"No Ratchet it's okay." Ratchet looked at him and said "It is?" with a small shocked face. Prowl nodded and said "You're kind of the second thing I've ever known to a sire." Ratchet was shocked by this even more and his optics where wide. "Kid-"

"Ratchet I want to ask you something." Prowl interrupted. Ratchet just nodded.

Prowl smiled at him and said "I grew up in and orphanage never knowing who my parent's were. And Yoketron is no longer here. So I was wondering if you could be as the humans call it a grandfather figure to my sparkling?"

Ratchet couldn't show anymore shockness if he could, but he had a happy sad smile on his face. He had never had the chance to have sparklings of his own, and he would of bean a grandfather by now if not for what happened to Arcee. _"Oh Arcee. I regret so much for not being able to save you. But it looks like I now have a new life to protect."_ Ratchet would never admit it, but he saw these young bots as his own younglings. He then said "I'd be honored."

Prowl then said "Thank you Ratchet." He stopped feeding the little sparkling and said "Would you like to hold her?"

Ratchet looked at the half asleep sparkling and nodded his head. Prowl gave her over. Ratchet stared at her as she stared back at him. She smiled at him. Ratchet smiled back and said "Hey there little Sweet Cicely." Prowl then said "This is your grandfather, you can call him grandpa."

Sweet Cicely thought _"Grammpy Ratte." _The little one then returned to sleep with happy thoughts of her new family member.

Another cry was heard at 3:00 in the morning. Prowl was so exhausted but got up anyway to get his daughter her bottle. He sat down and looked down at the little fem as he fed here. When she was done Prowl tried to get her to lay down again but she wouldn't go to sleep. She waved her arms around a little and cried a little. Prowl then said "Come on now little one it's time for you to recharge." still she protested. Prowl huffed and said "Maybe one of those human songs called lullabies will make you go to sleep. To bad I don't know any. I guess I'll just have to think of one." Prowl didn't know many songs because he wasn't that big into music, at least the type Bumblebee liked. Though he did remember one song he heard while at the park. How did that song go again. What was that song? Oh right now he remembered, and it was a lullaby. He began to sing softly as he stared down at her.

"_Goodnight, my angelTime to close your eyesAnd save these questions for another dayI think I know what you've been asking meI think you know what I've been trying to say."_

Prowl thought of the time he would ask questions to his old teacher, so many questions. He also knew that she had bean thinking where her so called 'mother' had gone off to for a while. Sweet Cicely was still sniffling.

"_I promised I would never leave youAnd you should always knowWherever you may goNo matter where you areI never will be far away"_

He thought of all the lonely days in the orphanage. He smiled as he saw his little fem had stopped her sniffling. He laid down now. Holding her close to his spark.

"_Goodnight, my angelNow it's time to sleepAnd still so many things I want to sayRemember all the songs you sang for meWhen we went sailing on an emerald bayAnd like a boat out on the oceanI'm rocking you to sleepThe water's dark."_

He thought of the bout ride on his way back home with his little fem. Her curiosity and how he wanted to explain it all to her. He rocked her like the waves did for both of them on the bout. Her optics where blinking now and she rubbed closer to his warm spark.

"_And deep inside this ancient heartYou'll always be a part of meGoodnight, my angelNow it's time to dreamAnd dream how wonderful your life will beSomeday your child may cryAnd if you sing this lullabyThen in your heartThere will always be a part of me"_

He thought of her future and how badly he wanted to be part of it. But right now he enjoyed watching his little fem shut her optics and fall into stasis.

"_Someday we'll all be goneBut lullabies go on and on...They never dieThat's how youAnd IWill be."_

He finely thought about how someday not all of them will be there for her anymore, but he hoped that she will always remember him with what he will teach her. Finely they where both fast into stasis.

The next day they all had a rude awakening by none other then "GET UP YOU LAZY GREACE BOTS!"

You guessed it, Sentinel Prime.

They all woke up falling out of their berths and running out to see the Prime coming into the base, well all accept Prowl. He was to busy sleeping, getting up twice a night will do that to you.

Bumblebee said as he got out of his room "What's he doing here?" Sentinel got in his face and said "As next in line for Magnus I'm here to make sure you grunge bots are up and ready to do your job, which is collecting those allspark shards!"

"Oh?" said Bumblebee.

Optimus was slightly glaring at Sentinel and was about to say something when Bulkhead whispered in his ear "Um boss bot what happens if Sentinel sees Prowl with you know who?"

Optimus optics shot up. If he acted the way he did towards Prowl the other day about Elita, he didn't even want to think what Sentinel would do to him if he found out what really happened to Elita. He was hoping to tell him when he was in a good mood, but he was never in a good one these days.

Unfortunately Sentinel noticed and said "So where's the so called hero ninja bot Optimus." That was right. Sentinel was still mad at him for giving Prowl all the credit of catching all those Decepticons.

Again things where not going their way because suddenly "Waaaa!" "What was that?" asked Sentinel.

Everyones optics flared up. They each tried to say something until they heard "I'm up Sweetie don't cry."

Sentinel's optics widened and ran for the medbay.

"Sentinel no!" yelled Optimus as he tried to stop him but he got pass him and to the med bay. They ran after him.

Prowl was feeding his little fem when suddenly the door to the med bay was slammed open and there was Sentinel. Prowl looked up in shock and the little fem began to cry.

Sentinel saw the spider like robot in the ninjas servos and memories of the spider planet came rushing through his processor.

The others where close to getting to the medbay when they heard a girlish scream come from it. Sentinel came running out of the medbay with the girlish scream coming out of his mouth. They all stood frozen as they heard that. Sentinel came up to Optimus and said as he grabbed him by the arms "Optimus get your crew out of here, you have one of those spider monsters here. It's to late for the ninja bot. Come on." he tried to pull the other Prime along but he wouldn't move.

Optimus then said "Sentinel wait."

"No Optimus I already lost Elita I won't lose you too!" he put him over his shoulder and tried to run but the weight made him fall.

Optimus rubbed his helm and got up and calmly told Sentinel "Sentinal relax. It's not one of the spiders from the spider planet. It's um-" he rubbed the back of his helm as he looked away.

Sentinel then said "Optimus are you mad. Those things offlined Elita. And your ninja bot is probably already offline as well. I hate to admit it but he was a true bot." Optimus was about to speak when suddenly "I can assure you all that I am online and well." they all turned to see Prowl walk out of the medbay while feeding a sparkling. Sentinal got up and hid tried to pull Optimus along with him but he still didn't move and said "Sentinel wait. That spider there is-"

"My daughter." Sentinal stopped and turned to look at the ninjabot. He was still feeding the little spider robot. He calmed down some and said "Your daughter? How can that disgusting little-"

Prowl glared and yelled "Don't you dare insult my daughter!"

Everyone was shocked, even Sentinel, he knew what the ninja was capable of he did not want to make him mad. He snapped out of it and then growled "Explain yourself."

Prowl stared at him with his non emotional face and said "She's my daughter."

"I got that ninjabot. But how did you-"

Prowl then interrupted "I was out in the woods looking for the source that almost caused a power outage to the city. I found that the cause of the disturbance was a protoform, a small one at that. It had the mark of the dojo I was trained at."

"It what?" they all turned to see Jazz at the door way. He pointed a finger to the little fem and said "That sparkling is one of the lost protoforms." Prowl nodded and said "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something but this sound more important at the moment."

Sentinel then said "But all the protoforms where stolen. How did it get here?"

Prowl said "I don't know but it scanned me and a plant." Sentinel then said "That still doesn't explain the spider look." while pointing an accusing finger. Prowl looked down at the little fem and let out some air. He looked up at Optimus and he nodded at him while raising a hand.

Optimus then said "Sentinel?" the said bot looked back at him. Optimus continued with "The protoforme scanned someone ells. Someone we both now." Sentinal optics widened and said "What are you saying Optimus?"

It was now Optimus turn to let out some air and said "Elita didn't die on that spider planet Sentinel. She-"

"No! Don't you dare. I refuse to let you taint Elita's memory like that. There is no way that that-" he pointed a finger to the little fem who had stopped drinking and looked at Sentinal with a whimper. The same whimper Elita had. Sentinel stumbled when he saw that look. He took out his sword and was about to attack when the yelp and facial surprise the sparkling sent stopped him. His servose shook. He let it down and transformed while running out of the base.

They all stared sadly at this. But Optimus was the most worried, and shocked. Did his old friend still care about him. And how will he now take the news of their old friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to warn you all this is not a slash fic.**

The Autobots where all sitting in the wreck room after Sentinel had left. Prowl was on the couch with Jazz while Prowl was holding the sparkling. They had explained all the details to him.

Optimus said "I can't believe he stilled cared. I thought he hated me after what happened to Elita."

Jazz then said "I can't believe you and S.P.'s old flame accidentally had a sparkling with Prowl, and from one of the protoforms from the dojo. By the way?"

They all turned to him now "Prowl there's something you need to now about when the rest of the ninjas came to collect Yoketron's bodies."

"What, was there a problem?" Prowl asked.

"Not so much that, but that there was only one body."

"What? But I tried to save him and it didn't work. Where could the second one hade gone?" Prowl's optics where shot up by this news.

Jazz then said "Well no one really knows and the others won't believe what you told me."

Prowl looked down sadly and said "Probably another sick joke from Lockdown."

Jazz shook his head in shame of the bot hunter. He had betrayed them all and offlined their former sensei. He said "Doesn't matter now. He's gone and that's all we know. Now maybe we should stop talking about our sad past and look at this bright new future right here." he pointed at the little fem. She giggled at him. The others chuckled at the cuteness.

Prowl said "You're right. It's time to concentrate on the future." he smiled down at his little girl. Jazz then asked "Can I hold here?" Prowl nodded and handed her to him. The sparkling stared up at Jazz and he just smiled down at her. Jazz then said "So what's this little ladies name?" Prowl then said proudly "Sweet Cicely. After the flowers she has on." Jazz looked down at the flowers and smiled. He then said "Hey there Sweets what's cracken?"

The little femme smiled at him and thought _"Who are you? You're funny."_ Jazz then asked Prowl "Hey do you mine if she call's me Uncle Jazz?" Prowl was surprised but delighted, but before he could say yes Bumblebee said "Hey then what am I?" "And me?" asked Bulkhead. Optimus then said "What should she call me?" Prowl looked at them and said "Well she might as well call you all her uncles since technically we are a family." They all smiled at this and said "Yeah!"

Sweet Cicely thought _"I guess I have a lot of uncles then."_


	4. Chapter 4

After declaring their status as uncles the Autobots heard a fire truck zooming by their secrete base.

"What was that?" asked Bumblebee.

Optimus stood and declared "An emergency. Autobots transform and roll out."

Prowl was about to transform when Optimus stopped him and said "Not you Prowl."

"But Optimu-"

Optimus stopped him as he stared at the sparkling "You have another responsibility."

Prowl saw his sleeping sparkling and said "I understand. I'm a parent now. I have to think about her as well."

Optimus smiled at his mature answer.

Jazz then added "I'll stay here to help Prowl here sparkling sit."

"If that's what you want." responded the Prime.

The rest transformed and went off.

Prowl looked out a bit sadly but Jazz put a hand on his shoulder and said "Hey lets settle her down and get some of your cyber ninja training done." Prowl was surprised to hear this and said "You'll train me?" Jazz smiled and said "You earned it." he pointed at the helmet.

Prowl smiled and nodded. They went into where the factory machines where and sat down cross legged in front of each other. But then Prowl saw a problem. Where was he going to put Sweet Sicily? Jazz saw this and rubbed his chin as he thought. Finely Prowl just put her on his lap. Jazz shrugged and said "Works for me. Now lets start with our meditating."

The two became still and shut their optics. They where in meditation for a good hour when "Waaaaaaa!" They jolted out of their state of mind and looked at the wayling sparkling. Prowl looked at his inner clock and said "It's 9 am."

"So?" asked the white ninja.

"It means it's time for her to refuel."

"Oh….So what dose she fuel up on?" he asked as Prowl was getting up and walking to the kitchen like area they made when Sari was with them. He was very glad they still had it.

When they got there Prowl showed Jazz his method for refueling her. "Cool. Can I give it to her."

Prowl hesitated at first but nodded his head and handed both the can and the sparkling to his friend. Prowl then said "Hold her helm." Jazz nodded and started to feed her. She drank fast.

Prowl then said "No no Sweet Sicily not so fast." Prowl took the sparkling and got her to drink much slower. Prowl saw that Jazz was frowning and said "Sorry." "It's okay, I get that it's probably hard to trust her with anyone else at first." Prowl nodded his thanks for understanding.

Jazz then said "I guess we'll cut practice short for today." Prowl nodded and they went to the living room but before they did he gave Jazz the sparkling. He stared at the oil can on the counter, he began to hum and the small can glowed and flouted into the next shelf.

"Wo." said Jazz.

Sweet Sicily thought as her eyes widened _"What did daddy just do? That sparkly thing just made the cup flout up when he started humming." _

Prowl turned back to them and said "I want to at least practice my processor over matter." he then came up to Jazz and took his daughter into his servos. Jazz was a bit stun but soon fallowed.

They went into the rec room and sat down at the concrete couch. Prowl got the remote and turned on the T.V. it was on the news. It showed the Autobots helping stop a fire. The news person said "Another rescue from the Autobuts as they stopped a fire from spreading across the down town area from a local building."

"_Hey grandpy and my uncles. How did they get that small?" _

Prowl frowned a bit. Jazz saw this and said "Hey be happy their all okay." Prowl looked at Jazz and said "You're right. I guess I'm going to have to get use to staying at the base more."

He then looked down at his little fem and said "But I think I'm glad that I'm here with here instead."

Jazz smiled at this, his friend had really grown up because of that little fem. He had always bean more responsible and stricter then most bots, but he still needed some work on being more connected, and being a parent seamed to do it.

Prowl saw that Sweet Sicily was watching the T.V. , and he also saw that more depressing matters where about to be shown on the news, so he changed the channel, he didn't want her to worry about such things. If she understood at all.

He flipped through the channels and finely landed on the animal channel, the strange thing was that the show was about spiders.

They both stared but shrugged at it and decided to watch the show. All three where attentive as the show went on.

Sweets thought _"What are those things. They look like my creator a bit."_

The spiders on the T.V show started making webs and catching flies others where making tunnels to catch prey. Another was attracting moths by spinning something with its web. They finely shut the T.V off when it showed how female Black widows ate their mates.

Both had shocked face plates and looked down at the sparkling who was now asleep.

Jazz then said "I am so glad that we know she won't eat her spark mate."

Prowl raised an optic and said "How do you know?"

Jazz pointed to him and said "Her mother didn't eat you did she?"

Prowl thought about this and nodded. It made sense once you thought about it. He then said "I wonder what abilities she will get. Blackarachnia is a black widow spider and we just saw how ferocious they are."

Jazz shivered at this. He then said "I can't believe she didn't want to be part of her own kids life."

Prowl looked down sadly and said "I'm more worried about what I'm going to tell my little Sweety when she can understand me and ask where here mother is."

"Sweety?"

Prowl blushed and said "It's kind of my nickname for her, you call her Sweets."

"That's true. But where did you get the name?"

"I heard it on this show once."

Suddenly they heard tires came to a stop in front of the base. Soon the others came in. Sweets opened her eyes and saw that it was her uncles and grandfather.

"_How they get so big again?"_ she tilted her head to the side. Bee came up to them first and said "Hey there Sweets." "Don't tell me your going to be calling her that to?" asked Prowl.

Bee then said "Of course. It sounds cool."

Jazz chuckled at this and Prowl said "Thanks a lot Jazz."

"Your welcome."

Bee then tried to grab Sweets but _"unknown object approaching"_ was met with a bite to his finger "OW!" This time she held on to it.

They all chuckled at this and Ratchet said "It's your own fault for spooking her."

Prowl chuckled and then said "Come on Sweety let go of that. You don't know where it's bean."

"Hey!" exclaimed an annoyed Bee.

The others laughed again as Prowl got his daughter to let go of Bee's finger. As soon as that was done Ratchet grabbed it and scanned it. Bee then said "Ratchet what are you doing?"

"Making sure you weren't poisoned."

"What!" he grabbed his finger back.

"Relax your clean."

Bulkhead then said "Do you really think she could be poison's?"

Ratchet then said "Her mother has that ability so yes maybe."

Prowl then said "Then why hasn't she activated it."

"Must be because she doesn't now how to yet, and it's a good thing it wasn't instinctual or Bumblebee would be really sick."

Prowl had a worried look on his face plate but Optimus saw it and said "It probably won't happen until she's older Prowl."

Ratchet nodded and added "Or if she really feels threatened, all depending."

"_Oh no I did it again." _She looked apologetically at Bee. He saw it and smiled at here. Then, "grumble."

"Waaa!"

"I guess it's time for her oil." said Prowl as he walked to the kitchen with her. It was 12 am.

Bumblebee then said "I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to get use to that."

Ratchet then informed "At least your not the one waking up at night to feed her."

Bulkhead then added "Yeah that's gotta be tuff, especially since Blackarachnia doesn't want to help."

That hit Optimus hard but he kept quite. He knew that they didn't know her like he did but it did hurt him that his old friend was acting in such a way.

Prowl walked back into the rec room and saw the sad look on Optimus face. He looked down at Stweets, then back at Optimus and said as he held her up to him with the oil "Would you like to feed her. I have to clip some branched off my tree." Optimus smiled and nodded his head.

Prowl went off to do as he said and Optimus sat down at the couch, as did the others, he began to feed her and she was doing fine until she spit up. Optimus sat up quickly but still held her "Waaa!" exclaimed the little one. They tried to quit her down but it wasn't working.

Prowl was about to cut some branches when he heard the wail and his spark pulled him towards his daughter. He ran to the rec room and exclaimed "What happened?" he saw that Optimus was trying to clean up the spit up oil as Bumblebee bounced Sweets up and down, trying to make her stop crying, with no success. Prowl grabbed his daughter from Bee and started to quit her down. She calmed down as he said over and over again "I'm here, I'm here." she quitted down but gave a small sniffle. Ratchet gave him the oil and he began to feed her. She was calm now and was drinking happily. Optimus then said "Sorry for the spook Prowl. I guess I spooked her when I stood up fast after she spat up." Prowl looked to him and said "It's okay Optimus, though I do apologize for the mess." Ratchet then barked "Nock it off you two, sparklings spit up. It's natural. Especially at this age. Though I think she might be doing it a little longer then a normal sparkling."

They all looked up at him and Prowl asked "What do you mean Ratchet?"

Ratchet then explained "It could be because of her organic side she might develop slower then normal sparkling. Or faster in some parts because of the spider side, I'm not completely sure."

Prowl then said worriedly "So she might be a bit behind?"

Ratchet saw the concern but reassured him by saying "Don't worry, she will develop. Maybe slower at first but she could catch up, not sure. But she won't be to far behind because she still is Cybertronian."

Prowl still looked worried but nodded back.

Ratchet then said "What did you do today?"

"I just meditated for an hour then we saw a documentary on spiders, I should probably find something to stimulate her?"

Ratchet nodded and said "I was just about to suggest that." Prowl thought for a second and then remembered a human game that they play with their sparklings.

Prowl stopped feeding Sweets and then sat down on the couch. He put a hand over his face and said "Where'd I go." Sweets just blinked at this, he then took his hand away and said "Here I am." Sweets started to laugh as Prowl continued the game.

The others laughed at this. It was nice seeing the stiff ninja relax and do something fun for once. They all left so Prowl could have some time with his daughter. They played the game for a while, until she fell into a light recharge. Prowl smiled and took her to the med bay. Ratchet was cleaning some things. They just ignored each other as he walked in and sat on the berth with legs crossed. He began to meditate as Sweets kept on sleeping. Ratchet saw the sight and smiled, but continued to work.

An hour after Prowl started meditating, Sweets started to get a little fussy. Prowl felt the movement in his lap and saw that she was awake. He picked her up and patted her back, "Burp." Sweets started to calm down after that. Prowl started to rub his chin and said "Now what else should I do to stimulate you?" Suddenly Bulkhead came in and said "Hi Prowl."

"Hello Bulkhead."

Bulkhead came in and brought out a piece of his art. It was a bit of a nature seen from what he could tell. The two just stared at it with unsure looks. Bulkhead chuckled at the way the two where a mirror of each other.

Prowl then asked "What's so funny?"

"The way she has the same facial expressions as you do."

Prowl faced his daughter and saw that face was a bit confused, then as she saw her fathers plane monotone face, she copied it. Prowl raised an optic ridge and she did the same. Bulkhead giggled at this. Prowl just ignored him as he got an idea on how to stimulate his little fem. He began to make several facial expressions, and she just repeated them. Bulkhead just started to laugh seeing the cyber ninja make such expressions. Prowl stopped and glared at him and so did Sweets. This only made him laugh harder. Prowl sighed and so did his daughter. Bulkhead couldn't take it anymore so he left the room. Prowl shook his head. Sweets was getting tired again after the game that she didn't copy him this time.

Prowl heard some more laughing coming from outside the medbay. He got up and walked out with Sweets right in his arms. She was starting to nod off again. He came to the rec room and saw that everyone was there laughing as Bulkhead told them about what just happened. Ratchet saw them first and said "Quit a way to keep her stimulated." they all turned to him and smiled with glee. Prowl just shook his head and went to sit on the couch. Optimus then got beeped, he answered the call and said "Hello. Yes capten. I see. Thank you." "What was that?" asked Bumblebee "Nothing just that we should keep an eye out for the Angryarcher and Profficer Princess. Seems they got out." Bulkhead then said "Already?" "Seems like it." said Optimus, he then said "Which means where going to have to make a babysitting plan." Prowl then said "Optimus I'm not sure about this." "It doesn't need to be discussed today Prowl. We can talk about it tomorrow." Prowl nodded his head at this.

Later around midnight Prowl was still sleeping in the med bay when he was woken up by Sweets.

He made her, her usual formula and started to sing. Only this time she wouldn't go back to sleep. He started to pace back and fourth and rock her. But she wouldn't sleep. Prowl hung his head down and said "This is going to be a long knight."


	5. Chapter 5

Some time during the night Prowl was able to get Sweets to stop crying and fall asleep. Ratchet had woken up and told him about not letting her sleep so much in the day time, and he also gave the little fem a warm bottle of oil to help her fall asleep.

Prowl was now awake, but not fully recharged. Ratchet had made him get up so he could keep Sweets up as well. All he had to do now is keep her up and only let her sleep at specific times. Yeah like that was going to be simple. He walked down the halls of the base while he fed sweets her bottle. He was heading for the wreck room where the others where. When he got there Bumblebee was the first to speak "Wo Prowl you look terrible, not get enough recharge?" Prowl was annoyed at this but was to tired to say a thing. So he just sat himself down on the couch and continued to feed his little fem.

When she was done eating Sweets yawned and thought _"I'm tired. I think I need a nap."_ she was about to settle down when Prowl noticed this and said as he patted her and bounced her a little to keep her awake "Oh no you don't, if either of us is going to get any sleep tonight then you have to stay awake." "Wey." said the little sparkling as she thought _"Daddy stop it."_ She kept protesting at this.

The others where confused and so Bulkhead said "Um Prowl, what are you doing?" the ninja looked up at them and said "Ratchet said to do this when she's about to sleep at a time she shouldn't. Now I just have to find a way to keep her awake." They all looked a bit confused but said nothing.

Suddenly they heard jets outside and they stood up abruptly, this caused sweet to became fully awake and think _"What's going on?" _They then all heard transforming and took out their weapons. Bumblebee then said "Do you think it could be Decepticons boss bot?" Optimus was about to answer when they heard "Hey cool it there cats it's just me and the JetTwins." They all sighed and put their weapons away.

The three Elitegard members entered, and when the JetTwins saw what Prowl was holding, they said , Jetfire "What is cyclebot holding?" JetStorm "I think it is femme sparkling brother." they came up to the sparkling intrigued. Sweets stared at the new comers and thought _"Who are they?" _Prowl became protected and shielded Sweets from the two. They where all surprised and the JetTwins backed up as Prowl gave them a glare. Optimus then said "Prowl what's gotten into you?" the ninjabot snapped out of his parental mode and was about to say something when another voice said "Leave the kid alone Prime. It's natural for new sire's to be protective." they all looked to Ratchet who gave the explanation.

Sweets became excited to see her so called grandfather and started squeling for him to pick her up. Prowl and Ratchet smiled at this and Ratchet took her gratefully. They where all a bit surprised at this but for their own safety they kept quit. Sweets snuggled close to the old medics chest and sucked her thumb. He smiled at then but then saw the looks on the others and said "What?" "Nothing." they all said together. Ratchet grumbled about how a bot couldn't enjoy family without being judged. The Jetfire then said "Can we hold her ?" "Pleas?" added Jetstorm. Prowl thought about it for a while, _"I guess there's no harm." _But boy was hen wrong. He nodded his head and the Twins where given the little bundle, while Ratchet gave them a warning glare. They didn't notice as they cooed at the little fem. Jetfire then said "She is very pretty, is she not brother." "Yes she is brother." replied Jetstorm. Sweets just thought _"There funny but their nice. But why does one feel so hot and the other feel so cold." _She lifted her arms at them and every one just awwwed at this. Prow had finely calmed down until the JetTwins said, Jetfire "Maybe she would enjoy flying brother.", Jetsrom "I think she would." They where all shocked and Prowls was panicking on the inside, but before they could stop them, they where out the door.

CLIFF HANGER!


	6. Chapter 6

The JetTwins raced out the door of the base and when they stopped they looked at the confused little Sweets and said, Jetfir "Okay little sparkling." Jetstorm "We are going to be showing you big fun." They both smiled at her. Sweets then thought _"Why does something tell me that something bad is going to happen." _She whimpered a bit, but the jets didn't hear as they started their booster. The others raced out side and Optimus tried to yell out "Wait-" but at that moment they shooted up. "My sparkling!" Prowl yelled and fainted. They all stared down at him, some tried to revive him while others looked up to see if everything was okay.

The JetTwins looped a looped and twirled and even sky bombed. The little sparkling was to shocked to make a noise. _"What is this? I've never felt it before. Let me down, or up, or whatever this is!" _Suddenly she began to cry. The twins where to excited to hear them as they took turns holding her, even tossing her back and forth. At one point they missed. And she started falling.

The others gasped and Prowl felt and heard the cries of his offspring. He turned back on. Ratchet tried to say "Prowl-" but it was to late, he was off like a rocket, heading to catch his little fem, remembering he could fly with his jet pack. The jet twins flew down to catch her but they couldn't fly fast enough. The little fem thought _"What's going to happen to me? I've only experienced so many things, why do I feel like it will all come to an end?" _

Suddenly a black and gold blur caught the little fem. Her optics where shut, but she remembered that warmth. She turned on her optics and _"Daddy_!" she sqeuiled in delight. The little fem was confused, how was her daddy doing this, how did those other bots do this? She didn't care she was safe in her daddies servos.

Prowl landed and soon so did the Jettwins. Prowl's back was turned to them. The twins then tried to apologize, Jetfire "Cyclebot?" Jetstorm "We be sorry for what -" They didn't know what hit them but all they could hear was Prowl yelling "DON'T!" he hit them in the chin, "EVER!" he grabbed them by the throats "TOUCHE!" he threw them against the wall of the base "HER!" He brought out his sword menacingly, "Prowl don't!" He heard Optimus say. He put away the sword. They twins sighed in relief, until "AGAIN!" He slammed there helms together.

Prowl was breathing heavily. The others just stared at him and even took a few steps back. Prowl looked at his little Sweets and saw that she was yawning. Prowl then held her close and said with a smile, all his anger gone "Lets get you ready for your nap." He walked back into the base. Leaving the stunned bots.

Bumblebee then said "Doc bot, is Prowl going to be okay? His mood just changed from siaco, to loving daddy, all in a matter of minutes."

Ratchet then said "Like I said It's natural for new sires to be protective, but because he has no help, I think he's trying to be the creator ( AKA) the mother as well in a way."

Optimus then said "Will he ever be the same again?" They then heard the aking mones of the JetTwins and said "In some ways yes, but mostly no."


	7. Chapter 7

Ratchet was in the med bay fixing up the twins after Prowl had given them a beating for almost hurting Sweets. Prowl held a sleeping Sweets as he went to the med bay to get her a bottle. He knocked at the door and the occupants of the room looked to them. The jet twins squeeled and hid behind the berths. Ratchet got annoyed and said "What are you doing here? I can't work on them if their hiding from you." He then looked back at the twins and said "Though if you two ever do something to endanger Sweets again, you'll have to deal with me as well." The Jettwins nodded and said JF: "Yeas mister Ratchet." JS: "We promise never to take the sparkling out flying again." Then they both looked to Prowl and said together "Sorry mister cyclebot." Prowl sighed and said "It's okay, just don't do it again." They nodded several times. Prowl then looked to Ratchet and said "It's time for Sweet Sicily's bottle." he pointed to it. Ratchet saw it and nodded. He then gave it to him but as he did Prowl asked "Do you think I could feed her in her room? She was already exposed to the outside and she seams fine." Ratchet looked at the peacefully sleeping sparkling and nodded his head. "Thanks" Prowl replied.

As Prowl entered his room, Sweets started to rouse awake. He looked down at her as she activated her optics. She smiled up at him and he said "Hello my little fem. Did you have a good nap?" she yawned and blinked up at him as she thought _"It felt good."_ Prowl chuckled and said "I'll take that as a yes." He came up to his tree and Sweets eyes grew. Prowl saw this and said "this is a tree Sweety. It's alive and it is organic. It's part of the plant family, you also have a plant apart of you, so you could say you are related." He chuckled at this. Sweets looked up the tree and saw the beauty of the suns lights coming through the trees branches. Her eyes grew. Prowl put the bottle down and then touched the bark of the tree and said "This tree is alive Sweety. It grows and it changes during the seasons." Sweets then thought "I wonder how it feels like. She then touched it and the she felt something, a sort of warm, she zoned out for a bit. Prowl looked down at her and he said "Are you okay Sweet Cicely?" she snapped out of it and looked up to him. Prowl shrugged it off and sat down to feed her. As he watched her eat, he did not notice that a small vine was growing on the spot of the tree that sweets touched. Also he didn't notice the small purple flower that instantly grew.


	8. Chapter 8

This is taking place in Predecons rising

The bots where all in the living room talking and Prowl was giving Sweets her bottle after she had had her second nap. It was almost sunset, the twins where repaired, and suddenly Optimus came into the room and said "Bumblebee I need your help for patrol." "Sure thing boss bot." Bee replied and they left. Suddenly the three Elit guard bots got a message from Sentinal saying "Get to base now. Where going on patrol." "Yes sir." said the twins and Jazz just sighed as he said "Laters dugs." "Goodbye." said the twins as they left. So only Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl, along with Sweets where left alone. Bulkhead then said "I think I'm gonna try and paint something." So he went to his room to do just that. Ratchet was about to leave when "Ratchet?" "Yes Prowl?" he asked as he turned to see him. Prowls kind of looked down as he said "I kina wanted to practice some of my circuit su, but I can't watch Sweet Cicely at the same time. Could you-" Ratchet chuckled and then said "Say no more young bot." He came up to him, grabbed Sweeets and said "I think I need to get use to this whole grandpa business." Ratchet then went off to his lab, and Prowl shrugged and went to train.

In Ratchets lab he settled Sweets down on a berth and put two metal bars between here. "That should keep you from falling." Ratchet then went to get some things. Sweets just started sucking her thumb. Ratchet then returned shortly, with some tools in his hands, and said as he sat at the berth while holding a tool "This is a wrench." Sweets touched it with the fingers that weren't in her mouth. Ratchet hummed at that and then remembered what humans used to let their young teeth on. He then got some material and started working as he said "I don't know much of this grandpa business kids so your gonna have to help me." Sweets just looked up to him. Ratchet chuckled and said "Like you can understand me." he then went on to say "I think part of it is spoiling you, but mine you I won't make you rotten. No grand kid of mine is gonna be a softy. You're a femme, but you can be strong. There where allot of strong femmes in the great war. That happened along time ago. I'll tell you more about it when you can understand I guess. Well any way there was one particular tuff femme I knew. Arcee was her name, she was the prettiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Not that your not cute yourself." He smiled at her and she smiled back thinking _"Cee. Is she family, or a friend?" _Ratchet then continued with "She would of loved to meat you. If she could remember." his face was sad and his shoulders slumped. He then looked at her. Her face was curios, but still nibbling her fingers. Now that wont do. Ratchet took her fingers out of her mouth and said "Her." He put a home mad pacifier in her mouth and she squealed in delight. Ratchet chuckle and said "You like it." Sweets thought _"I love it. Like I love you grandpy." _Ratchet didn't know what she was thinking, but the look of love she gave him made him scoop her up and say "I love you two. I'll protect you Sweets. I won't fail another friend, or family member. You're my grandkid. Don't forget about me kiddo. I don't know how many years I got in me, but I hope I have enough to see you grow into a wise, beautiful, and intelligent femme. Just like Arcee. My first love." Ratchets voice was becoming sadder as he spoke. Sweets just cuddled into Ratchet and thought _"I love you too grandpy Atchet. I feel safe when I'm with you. I hope you know that. Be happy."_

On dinobot island after the chase with Wasp and fallowing him to the Island, Sentinal jumped into the lab, when he stared at the transwarp machine he asked "Wasp?" "No. Spider!" said a voice behind him. Sentinel then had an epiphany and said "Elita?" "Once. Now I go by BlackArachnia." she replied as she transformed. Sentinel then said "No. He was right. This did happen to you. Elita I tried to go back for you, but they wouldn't even let us go back for your shell." "Save it. You betrayed me, abandoned me." "That was Optimus. I tried to go back for you, but he wouldn't let me." "It doesn't mater anymore. No bot is innocent." Sentinel then asked "Then what about that sparkling?" Elita then said "She has nothing to do with this either." "Yes she does! Elita I loved you. Now you've become tainted with organic substances. And had offspring with another" Elita only got angry and said "I watch what you say." Suddenly the thing overloaded and we know what happened next. After all the fighting and such Wasp was ready to blow, but instead of hitching a ride, Elita rapped wasp up and ran for it. Sentinal tried top fallow the explosion didn't give them the chance. They had lost her trial.

Back on the main land after some time Prowl and the others where at the Elit guard ship while Sentinel and Optimus where giving Apologies, along with an explanation about the sparkling. Prowl looked down at his little fem and said "Say goodbye Sweety." _"What's going on. Why are they leaving."_ Prowl could see the confusion, but let Jazz hold her as he said "Hey little fem. I'll miss you, I'll try to visit. You dig?" she still looked confused as Jazz gave her a kiss on the helm. He then gave her back to Prowl. The Twins waved goodbey and said "We sorry for scaring you little one." said Jetfire. Jetstorm then said "We hope to still be friends." She smiled at them, and they smiled back. "Get your sorry shells aboard, double time!" yelled Sentinel as he and Optimus where coming back. The three did as they where told. Suddenly Sentinel saw the fem, Prowl held her protectively, and the fem snuggled closer to him for protection. Sentinel then started going up the Ramp, but turned at the last second and said "You better take good care of Elita's offspring ninja bot, or I'm coming after you." Prowl just smiled and the Sparkling just stared at him, just like Elita use to. He then turned back to his ship, with a sad face. He thought _"Elita, how I loved you. But know, your dead. I cannot stand to see you the way you are, or see that ninja with your offspring. But I will protect her in a way, it may not seem like it, but I will. It is my way of saying sorry to you. My lost love."_

Pleas review.


End file.
